


Just Dance

by littleballofsunshyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleballofsunshyne/pseuds/littleballofsunshyne
Summary: Roman really loves it, Virgil secretly loves it, Patton is naturally good at it, and Logan tries too hard to to be good at it. Basically a normal day for the sides. Except they are so bored of having nothing to do! So it is up to Patton to save the day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just Dance

The sides were bored in the mind palace, Patton could tell. They needed something to do. Logan had solved and unsolved the same Rubix cube about 47 times now, Roman was over critiquing every selfie he took and was getting very frustrated with himself about it, and Patton couldn’t remember the last time he saw Virgil step out of his room. He himself had baked five batches of chocolate chip cookies and didn’t even want to eat any. That’s how he knew there was a problem. But what could they do? Then the idea sparked. A fond childhood memory that had given him this idea. To give them as much time as he could he decided to use a premade lasagna that he had made the night before while he was bored. Excited to have fun again, Patton basically threw the lasagna in the oven to bake.  
“Virgil, come downstairs!” Patton called “Roman, Logan, come to the living room.”  
Roman and Logan looked at each other, giving each other a whatever’s-about-to-happen-is-gonna-end-badly-but-I'm-too-bored-to-worry look and went to Patton. Roman huffed.  
“Well it’s not like it could get any worse for me, my selfie game is at an all-time low!”  
Virgil thumped down the stairs and the other sides audibly gasped. Virgil looked terrible! His hair was sprawled in every direction and full of knots. His under eyes were so dark it looked like he was wearing his eyeshadow and his eyes looked so distant and lost. Logan muttered to himself but the others could hear what he said.  
“And this is why we limit our screen time.”  
Roman smiled.  
“Hey Virge, long time no see?”  
Virgil simply rolled his eyes and looked at Patton, wondering what he needed him for. Patton cleared his throat, slight fear laced through his voice triggered from the look of Virgil. He hoped this was a good idea and that the others wouldn’t shut it down quickly.  
“Well, you see, I’m really bored and I know you guys are too so I thought we could do something together and have a little fun. So…” Patton ran to the T.V. and picked up a Wii game. He spun around and revealed it to the others, it was Just Dance. “Ta-da!”  
Roman jumped in excitement and grabbed the game from Patton's hands, examining the cover and reading the back.  
“Just Dance! I loved that game, I forgot it existed!”  
Logan started to back away.  
“Nope, no, never going to happen. I am not participating in a childish game like this. It is silly and too unpredictable.”  
Virgil joined Logan.  
“Yeah, this is… the waves of second-hand embarrassment, I just can’t.”  
Patton warmly grabbed Virgil’s cold hand and Logan’s calloused hand, dragging them back over to the living room.  
“Come on guys, you can do this. It’s gonna be a lot of fun and it’s only for an hour. Then you’ll be rewarded with the lasagna I made!”  
Patton beamed proudly and awaited their responses. Although Logan didn’t like giving into bribes, when it came to Patton and how proud he looked… Logan couldn’t crush that. So he pushed his ego aside and prepared to be forever teased by Roman after the events of tonight.  
Virgil was trapped. Sure he was bored and loved to hang out with the other sides but Just Dance? Being put in the spotlight? Exercise?! These things he did NOT like. If he said no, it would be back to his room of solitude to continue his spiral of overthinking. He began to wonder: what if they were mad at him all night for not participating, no it would definitely be forever, no that’s not true they loved him, wait he was overthinking again! Okay, definitely can’t say no. Simultaneously, Logan and Virgil half-smiled, sighed, and agreed to play.  
This was fabulous! Roman couldn’t believe he had forgotten about this game. It was everything he loved. Intense music, dancing, being the best, and everyone being impressed at how good he was. Not to mention being able to watch how much the others got into the game once they started playing. He had just finished his solo dance and regained oxygen as he brushed the sweat off his forehead. Then he took a bow as the others clapped and laughed. They were laughing at the funny dance moves during the performance, not him… right? Of course, he did a great job. He collapsed on the couch taking Virgil's seat since it was Virgil's turn next. As the others focused on Virgil, Roman did a quick sniff test of himself. Sage and sweat. Not a terrible odour. I mean what do you expect, when you workout or dance you sweat, it’s normal! He focused his attention on Virgil who unsurprisingly seemed really nervous to do a dance on his own. This confused Roman, Virgil was having a great time when they were doing the group dances, why was this different?  
The anxiety in Virgil began to swell up all quite suddenly. When you dance with others they are always focused on themselves and not on you. But during solo dances everyone would be focused on him. What if he messed up! He glanced around the room, not sure what he was looking for but he was desperate. When Patton stood up and said he would dance with Virgil, Virgil almost teared up in relief and told himself he owed one to Patton. The anxiety in his stomach lessened, at least he wasn’t on his own anymore. He looked at Patton who was concentrated on the screen; controller in hand. Virgil fastened their controllers, causing Patton to giggle and thank him for the help. The dance began. Once he got going, Virgil really enjoyed dancing. He had always secretly liked playing this game but Roman will never know that. No way. Once he started, he was in it to win it. The song ended with them spinning into a bow which Virgil nailed, getting the bonus. However, Patton did not. He tripped over his own two feet and knocked Virgil over with him. They landed beside each other and after the initial shock and realizing they were okay they burst out laughing. Patton was close enough to him that he could smell his hair. It smelled like sugar cookies and shea butter. It was very calming to Virgil. It occured to Virgil that he smelled that way because there were traces of brown sugar sprinkled in his hair. It was cute; it was just like Patton.  
Everyone was really talented at this game, they made it look easy. Logan couldn’t understand. He expected Roman to do well at this, he was always skilled in the art department. However, Patton made it look so simple to dance to the beat and Virgil too. He got into it so quickly. Why was it so hard for Logan? Logan really wanted to be good at it so when it was his turn he had a plan. He followed every direction on-screen and logically predicted the next moves. He followed every movement exactly and did everything correctly. He did it but the other sides laughed.  
“Good effort Logan,” Roman snickered, “you tried your best.”  
“What do you mean, I don’t understand?” Logan replied, completely confused, “I did everything correctly. I completed the challenge successfully, what did I miss?”  
“You see Logan,” Patton chimed in, eager to teach the teacher. “Dancing isn’t all about structure and perfection, it’s how you improvise and flow. It is a form of expression and... fun!”  
“Yeah,” Virgil agreed, “You were just a bit… how do I explain, choppy?”  
“I see. I never looked at it that way, it makes sense. I understand now.” Logan did not understand and decided to research this on his own because he did not like having the least knowledge in the group.  
Time flies when you’re having fun! Patton looked at his family and couldn’t help but smile. He loved them all so much and was so glad he decided to do this with them. They were all having fun together, creating memories. To Patton, nothing could be better than that. A sharp quick ding made Patton jump to his feet. He ran to the small, crowded kitchen to retrieve his homemade lasagna. Pulling it out of the oven caused steam to blur his glasses. He set down the lasagna and cut big rectangular slices, placing them onto four plates. They deserved it tonight. Warm comfort food of al dente pasta, sharp cheese, veggies, and a crisp golden top was their favourite. Patton brought out the food to the table and didn’t need to call them over, they were already there waiting. As they sat down together and ate they talked about many things; stories, jokes, plans, and life's mysteries. It was beautiful, so Patton couldn’t help it. He got up and hugged each of them, individually thanking them for making this the best day in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short I've really enjoyed working on. Feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to hear your guys opinion on my work!


End file.
